


tiring

by chottomatte (staerplatinum)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M, PWP, They're friends with benefits, a little funny because of caitlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staerplatinum/pseuds/chottomatte
Summary: Friends are always there for each other, even in these moments.
Relationships: Giima | Grimsley/Cattleya | Caitlin
Kudos: 7





	tiring

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for this sin, i just wanted to write something about them and this came out  
also because this is one of my headcanons for my fanfictions  
hope you like it anyway ;;

It always happened like this. Grimsley and Caitlin had a particular complicity that no one could understand but them. They were friends since they were kids, but later, growing up, they had something more. It wasn't love, even them themselves would negate that, but it wasn't even a simple “friendship”. Even that day, Caitlin decided to visit Grimsley.

Yes, she usually didn't invite him in her house, but they did the opposite; sometimes she came over even without calling him, and when he needed her— well, he called her. Perhaps Caitlin's bed could've been better, more comfortable, and less black – but it was fine anyway, it's not like they had to look at the bed after all.

Like any other day, they respected what was more comfortable for themselves. They weren't really into kinky stuff – maybe Grimsley yes, in few things – so it was simple. Caitlin was in her white underwear only, while Grimsley just unbottoned his shirt a little, and still had his trousers on, fully unbottoned. He was already inside her, and she could feel him pulling her – at first sweetly, then faster. He went harder only if asked; in this case, it was fast but at the same time not-so-hard, and Caitlin liked it.

After some minutes, she yawned. Grimsley's eyes widened a little, almost stopping himself. How could she yawn in this moment? As his movements became faster once again, she yelped in surprise.

«W... w-what are you doing?!» she exclaimed, before letting out a moan.

He tried to ignore it – failing – and kept pulling, «How were you falling asleep...?!»

«I wasn't...!»

They both reached the climax and all they could hear was their tired panting. Once again, Caitlin yawned.

«Are you sleepy already?» Grimsley asked, perplexed.

«Just because you're on top of me it doesn't mean I can't get tired too» she sighed.

Somehow, he thought she was right.

«Well... I think we can rest a little bit, then»


End file.
